Story 1/1/2017
The story began with the group having just started an encounter with Mirko. Mirko was aided by 3 goons with large scythes, and 3 cultist mages. All 7 appeared to be protecting the portal. Through the portal, the group could still see what appeared to be a city. Just before fighting started, Mirko performed a blood rite with his allies, which strengthened them each time an ally was bloodied, and strengthened them greatly when Mirko died. Monashe started the fight by obscuring the vision around the entrance, which allowed everyone to get into position safely and stealthily. The group had to deal with being slid around quite a bit, and eventually decided to try and focus down Mirko hoping it would stop the blood rite. Unfortunately it did not, and they got insanely strong by the end of the fight (aided by the fact that the group evenly bloodied them). They eventually worked up to +14 hit and damage, and in 1 round did 72 damage to Khaelis. He was knocked unconscious, and eventually revived by Klon. The group eventually defeated Mirko, and found 1 magic item, 1 magic armor and 1 magic weapon in the room. They also found 2400 gold. Monashe took a wolf's head that was on Mirko's armor. The group then looked through the portal, and saw a city courtyard. There was a tent with some clothes scattered around it, and 5 smoke figures were attacking someone on the ground. The group decided to not short rest, and charged through the portal (after Erevan figured out how to charge through without damage). Initially, the group was unable to hit the smoke spectres. Their attacks would simply go right through the smoke, even ones vs will. They tried attacking all 5, and noticed that once attacked the smoke spectres would fixate on one the attacked. Once all 5 fixated, the man they were attacking was freed. He leapt up to his feet, and put out his hand, which began to glow a vibrant yellow light. The groups weapons began to also glow, and their attacks could hit the ghost spectres. They turned out to be squishy, and were easily killed. After killing them, the man frantically asked the group to follow him to a safe place. They agreed, and found themselves in what appeared to be his apartment in the city. He said his name was Waex, and he was over 60 years old. He had small artifacts and shrines to Pelor all around his place. He said that he was a Priest of Pelor, and that he used to help out at the temple of Pelor outside town, but hasn't been back in years. Ever since the 7 families took control of Miradore, religion has declined. He still preaches about Pelor in the city, but it isn't as widespread as it was when the temple was in use. He mentioned that in the past couple weeks the houses of the Abbeys, the Harrows and the L'Boonts have gotten kinda chippy, but it has been pretty much business as usual in Miradore. Thorrack seemed to get more attentive after heading about the L'Boonts. He eventually makes a connection that the Cult of Orcus is connected to the smoke spectres, and seem very nervous by this revelation. He explains that he felt compelled and empowered by Pelor to help the group. He gives them 3 magic pieces and 6000 gold, his entire life savings. In return, he wants to group to save Miradore, and potentially convert to Pelor, or at least hear about it. The group decided to take an extended rest and level up. Just before resting, Klon, Khaelis and Monashe took a couple minutes to scout the area with the Serevictus.... <--------------- Previous Session [[Story 1/14/2017|Next Session --------------------->]]